Solve for $x$, $ -\dfrac{9}{x + 3} = -\dfrac{5}{x + 3} - \dfrac{x + 9}{x + 3} $
Answer: If we multiply both sides of the equation by $x + 3$ , we get: $ -9 = -5 - x - 9$ $ -9 = -x - 14$ $ 5 = -x $ $ x = -5$